THE REAL MAN OF STEEL
by Dagenspear
Summary: When a child is sent by his parents to Earth from the dying planet of Krypton, he must figure out how to use his powers for good, discover the truth about his lineage, and battle the enemy that comes after him. A rewrite of MAN OF STEEL.


**Hey! This is just a little thought that I had about doing a little rewrite for the MAN OF STEEL. I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own this at ALL.

FADE IN.

INT. ICE CAVERN-ARCTIC-PRESENT DAY.

LOIS LANE, a strong, inquisitive, attractive 28 year old woman walks through the ice cavern, flashlight in hand, illuminating her surroundings.

LOIS (voice over): Humanity is simple. We think it's not. We live the life we think is important. We fight our small battles, our small wars. We can think we're the center of the universe. But what do we do when we find out that the universe is much bigger than us?

Lois points her flashlight, illuminating a large open area, revealing A SPACESHIP.

EXT. SPACE-KRYPTON-ESTABLISHING SHOT-28 YEARS AGO.

The bright, but dimming, planet of Krypton floats through space, being illuminated by its red sun.

INT. THE HOME OF JOR-EL-LAB.

JOR-EL stands before his wife LARA as she lays on an operating table, giving birth to their son. Jor-El holds his son in his arms afterwards.

LARA: Let me hold him.

Jor-El hands the baby over to Lara. She holds him close.

LARA: My sweet baby, Kal-El.

Jor-El walks up and places a kiss on Lara's forehead.

JOR-EL: It's a good, strong name.

LARA: I thought it only right that the first natural child in generations be named after our sun. A shining beacon of hope for the future of our world.

JOR-EL: It's very wise.

Suddenly a tremor shakes their home, causing items in their home to fall to the floor, as they hold eachother in fear. They become at ease when the tremor subsides.

LARA: That's the tenth tremor in the past two days. Are you sure these are just shifting plates?

JOR-EL: It's what the monitoring systems says.

LARA: What do you think?

JOR-EL: It doesn't matter. That's all the council will listen to. So that's the official word.

LARA: We can't afford to have just that. Not now. We need to know for sure.

JOR-EL: You're right. But the council won't allow it and any warrior would be forced to inform them.

LARA: Zod might not.

INT. ZOD'S HOME.

ZOD sits in his empty home, alone, on his son's bed, holding a small disc with three buttons. One in the middle and one on each side. He holds the exterior of a broken man, but with an undercurrent deep rage. He is haunted. Zod presses the button in the middle of the disc, igniting a holographic projection from it. The hologram shows the images of Zod with his wife and playing with his son. In it Zod, smiling, happy, lifts up his son and holds him over his head.

ZOD' SON (Hologram): Look, Mom, I'm flying!

Zod watches, struggling, tears coming to his eyes, as violent flashbacks tear him up inside.

EXT. KRYPTON-DESERT JUST OUTSIDE KANDOR'S PERIMETER-BRIGHT BEAUTIFUL DAY-FLASHBACK.

-FLASH CUT THROUGH-

The astonishing city of Kandor stands proud, as a meteor crashes in the desert next to it.

Scientists and Warriors cautiously walk up to it. It's not a meteor. It is a robot with three circles on its forehead. It SPRINGS TO LIFE AND ATTACKS!

A large mothership flies over Krypton and neutralizes the laser barrier surrounding it.

The Kryptonian Council surrenders to it easily.

It doesn't help.

Hundreds of robots descend from the ships and kill many.

An energy barrier surrounds Kandor, coming from the ship.

Zod fights one of the robot's, but is held down by it. He watches in horror as his wife and child are killed by one of the robots.

And the ship vaporizes Kandor!

The ship then simply leaves.

INT. ZOD'S HOME-PRESENT DAY.

Zod snaps out of his memory at the sound of a light ding. It's coming from the holographic projector. He presses the button on the right. A projection of Jor-El appears before Zod.

JOR-EL: Zod, I'm sorry, but I need a favor.

ZOD: Anything, my friend.

**Just a little taste of what's to come. Please review! Whether you like it or not, it doesn't matter.**


End file.
